Adelaide (Australia)
Adelaide is the capital of the Australian state of South Australia . The town lies on the Gulf St Vincent , on the south coast of Australia. She has 1,291,666 inhabitants (2013) and is the fifth largest city in Australia. Adelaide was founded in 1836 and is named after Adelaide of Saxe-Meiningen (Queen Adelaide), the girlfriend of the then reigning English king William IV . Adelaide is known as the 'City of Churches' because of the many churches of the city counts. Another common name is "the 20 minute city", because of the easy access to almost all places in and even outside the city. So you are (outside rush hours) by car within 20 minutes from the CBD (Central Business District) near the beach, in theAdelaide Hills or in McLaren Vale . This is largely thanks to Colonel William Light. He designed the city as a grid with wide boulevards, surrounded by parks. From the CBD traffic is initiated the suburbs through some main roads. Around Adelaide are important wine regions including the Barossa Valley . Adelaide is also famous for the "Festival of Arts". The festival is held here every year since 1960 and is among the largest in the world. Various forms of art are exhibited. Contents * 1 Geographical and administrative divisions * 2 Climate * 3 Born * 4 Town twinning Geographic and administrative divisions The city is divided into 19 local units: * Adelaide Hills Council * City of Adelaide * City of Burnside * City of Campbelltown * City of Charles Sturt * City of Holdfast Bay * City of Marion * City of Mitcham * City of Norwood Payneham & St Peters * City of Onkaparinga * City of Playford * City of Port Adelaide Enfield * City of Prospect * City of Salisbury * City of Tea Tree Gully * City of Unley * City of West Torrens * Town of Gawler * Town of Walkerville Climate Born * Elton Mayo (1880), management scientist * William Lawrence Bragg (1890), British mathematician, physicist and Nobel Prize winner * Howard Florey (1898), pathologist and Nobel Prize winner * Robin Warren (1937), pathologist and Nobel Prize winner * Paul Kelly (1955), singer-songwriter * Anthony LaPaglia (1959), actor * David Colmer (1960), writer and translator of mainly Dutch literature * DBC Pierre (1962), Australian-Mexican writer * Tiedo Groeneveld (1965), Dutch pop musician * Mark Woodforde (1965), tennis * Aurelio Vidmar (1967), football player * Jonathan LaPaglia (1969), actor and film director * Simon Fairweather (1969), archer * Tony Vidmar (1970), football player * Phil Rogers (1971), swimmer * Ross Aloisi (1973), football player * Stuart O'Grady (1973), cyclist * Paul Agostino (1975), football player * Sia Furler (1975), singer * Amy Gillett (1976), rower and cyclist * John Aloisi (1976), football player * Russell Van Hout (1976), cyclist * Corey Sweet (1976), cyclist * Luke Roberts (1977), cyclist * Chris Jongewaard (1979), mountain biker * Alicia Molik (1981), tennis * Lleyton Hewitt (1981), tennis * Mark Ormrod (1982), sprinter * Marieke Guehrer (1986), swimmer * Andrew Marveggio (1992), football player * Emily Seebohm (1992), swimmer City links * Austin (United States), since 1983 * Christchurch (New Zealand), since 1972 * Georgetown (Malaysia), since 1973 * Himeji (Japan) since 1982 Category:Adelaide Category:Capital of Australian state